The Real Me
by Gita Chibi
Summary: Kau adalah keajaiban yang membuka jendela 'keajaiban' untukku... Oneshot, ShuuMamo


A/N : Aloha, minna-san! Sesuai challenge sekaligus request dari The Fallen Kuriboh, saya bikin song fic ShuuMamo... Selamat dinikmati hidangannya...(?)

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven owned by Level-5

Rated : K+

Character(S) : Goenji Shuuya, Endou Mamoru

Genre(s) : Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

Warning : Shonen-Ai, dan kawan-kawannya...

**The Real Me**

**Song : **Found Me, Kawamura Yumi

Persona –Trinity Soul – 2nd ending

itsu kara yume miru koto

いつから夢見ること

_I wonder how long have i been pretending_

wasureta furi o shitetandarou

忘れたフリをしてたんだろう

_That I had forgotten my dream_

Goenji Shuuya adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang mewujudkan mimpinya dengan bermain sepak bola. Dia bermain tanpa kenal lelah, berusaha untuk melebihi yang lainnya. Hasil dari semua itu adalah kebanggaan dan rasa percaya diri yang dibuktikan dengan seragam bernomor punggung 10, tanda ace striker sebuah tim. Dia bermain dengan bangga, mempersembahkan permainannya kepada timnya, kepada tim lawan, dan pada keluarganya. Terutama pada adik perempuannya yang sangat dia sayangi. Tapi semua itu langsung hancur begitu sang adik mendapat kecelakaan. Kecelekaan yang tejadi karena ingin melihat sang kakak bermain sepak bola, bermain mimpinya. Sejak saat itulah Shuuya membuang mimpinya, dengan alasan 'demi sang adik'. Walaupun tanpa dia sadari dia hanya berpura-pura melupakan mimpinya dan hanya lari dari kenyataan...

chiisana mado akeru yuuki mo naku

小さな窓、開ける勇気もなく

_Without even the tiniest courage to open a small window_

kiseki o matteta

奇跡を待ってた

_I waited for a miracle_

Dari lubuk hatinya Shuuya tahu dia tidak bisa terus lari dan berbohong pada dirinya sendiri. Dia harus bisa membuka jendela yang ada di depannya, jendela yang menampakkan pemandangan bernama 'kenyataan' yang harus dihadapinya. Tapi dia takut, sangat takut. Karena dia tidak ingin siapapun terluka karenanya. Tidak ingin dirinya sendiri terluka. Karena itulah, Shuuya menunggu. Menunggu sebuah keajaiban...

ushinau mono nado nakatta ano hi no you na

失うものなどなかったあの日のような

_I no longer have an innocence from that day_

mujaki sa wa mou nai kedo

無邪気さはもうないけど。。。

_When I have nothing to lose but..._

Shuuya menjadi pendiam, lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Dia menjauhkan dirinya dari sepak bola, menjaukan dirinya dari timnya dengan cara pindah sekolah, bahkan sempat berpikir untuk mengikuti keinginan ayahnya agar dia menjadi seorang dokter. Tapi tetap saja, mimpi bernama 'sepak bola' selalu mengikutinya. Ketika dia melihat sang adik terbaring lemas di rumah sakit, Shuuya kembali mengingat mimpinya. Dia sangat ingin adiknya itu bangun agar dirinya bisa bermain sepak bola lagi. Dan setelah berpikir seperti itu, Shuuya merasa bahwa dia bukanlah orang tanpa dosa. 'Bisa-bisanya aku memikirkan hal yang egois seperti itu'... Shuuya terus mengulangi hari-harinya, sampai dia bertemu dengan keajaiban yang ditunggunya...

namida o nugutta ato ni wa

涙を拭った後にわ

_After I dry my tears_

atarashii jibun ni de aeru

新しい自分に出逢える

_I will meet a new me_

Endou Mamoru. Seorang kiper sekaligus kapten Raimon Eleven, tim sepak bola SMP Raimon tempat Shuuya pindah sekolah. Pertama kali bicara dengan Mamoru, Shuuya berpikir kalau Mamoru adalah anak yang terlalu ribut dan hiperaktif. Hanya melihat Shuuya menendang bola sekali, itupun hanya kebetulan, Mamoru langsung mengejarnya kesana kemari. Mengajak Shuuya bergabung ke timnya dengan semangat berlebihan. Tentu saja Shuuya menolaknya dengan keras, dengan alasan sebuah janji pada sang adik. Walau tanpa Shuuya sadari, Mamoru adalah 'keajaiban' yang akan membantunya melihat apa yang ada di balik jendela. Dan Shuuya baru menyadarinya ketika ia kembali menapakkan kakinya di lapangan sepak bola ketika Raimon Eleven berlatih tanding dengan Teikoku Gakuen...

subete o nakushite mo mitsukerareru mono ga aru kara

すべてを失くしても見つけられるものがあるから

_Even if i lose everything, there will always be something else I will find_

Shuuya melanggar janjinya pada sang adik. Dan Shuuya tahu dia bersalah karena itu. Ketika dia menjenguk adiknya setelah bertandingan melawan Teikoku, dia merasa bersalah. Mengapa dia bisa bermain lagi ketika adiknya masih terbaring tak berdaya di sini? Ketika memikirkan semua itu, Mamoru ada di sampingnya. Tidak berbicara apa-apa, tidak juga menyalahkan Shuuya, hanya ada di sampingnya dan mendengarkan semua cerita Shuuya. Mamoru mungkin tidak tahu, dengan seperti itu saja dia dapat menenangkan perasaan Shuuya. Shuuya memang kehilangan senyuman sang adik. Tapi dia mendapatkan senyuman milik Mamoru. Karena itulah, Shuuya mengubah janjinya pada sang adik. "Aku akan kembali bertanding dan menang. Lalu, kemenangan itu akan kupersembahkan padamu. Karena itu, cepat bukalah matamu..." Di sampingnya Shuuya, Mamoru tersenyum mendengarnya. Menyadari ini, Shuuya menambahkan di dalam hatinya, 'Kemenangan itu juga kupersembahkan untukmu, Mamoru...'

kesenai kizu mo itsuka

消せない傷もいつか

_That's why one day I will be able to become proud_

watashi rashii hokori ni dekiru

私らしい誇りにできる

_Of those irreversible wounds, just like I am of myself_

Sesuai janjinya, Shuuya mempersembahkan kemenangan dalam setiap pertandingannya. Dan semua kerja keras itu terbayar ketika sang adik membuka matanya setelah Shuuya memenangkan pertandingan melawan Teikoku. Bukan hanya masalah Shuuya yang terselesaikan. Masalah Teikoku Gakuen yang melibatkan kejahatan Kageyama, serta masalah keluarga Yuuto dan Haruna, semua itu dapat terselesaikan dengan baik. Dengan secara tidak langsung, Mamoru lah yang menyebabkan semuanya dapat terselesaikan...

hateshinakute mienai

果てしなくて見えない

_I've always been afraid of the future_

mirai o zutto osoreteita

未来をずっと恐れていた

_I can't see where it leads to_

Setelah itu, berbagai macam hal terjadi. Yuuto yang bergabung ke tim Raimon. Pertandingan di Football Frontier yang sangat berat. Kejahatan Kageyama yang kembali terjadi di pertandingan final melawan Zeus, di mana untuk pertama kalinya Shuuya – dan seluruh tim – melihat Mamoru yang lain, Mamoru yang dapat menyembunyikan kesedihannya demi sepak bola dan juga timnya.

arukidaseba kawatteku keshiki ni

歩き出せば変わってく景色に

_As I start walking, the scenery araound me changes_

hikari ga sashikomu

光が差し込む

_And the light starts to shine_

Kemenangan yang di dapat setelah itu, disambut dengan serangan tim Aliea Gakuen. Yang lagi-lagi dapat diselesaikan berkat Mamoru. Di sini juga Shuuya bertemu berbagai macam orang. Fubuki, Touko, Rika, Yuuya, Yuuki, dan Jousuke. Orang-orang yang mewujudkan mimpinya dengan sepak bola. Ada juga para 'alien', yang ternyata tidaklah sejahat kelihatannya. Mereka hanya berusaha menyenangkan hati orang yang mereka sayangi. Sama seperti Shuuya, yang berusaha menyenangkan hati sang adik dengan kemenangan timnya. Pada saat ini jugalah, Shuuya kembali merasa bersalah karena harus memilih antara sang adik atau timnya...

daremo ga hitori ja nai kara

誰もが一人じゃないから

_No one is alone, _

waratte mata tsuyoku nareru

笑ってまた強くなれる

_just by smiling we can be strong again_

Berakhir satu pertandingan, berlanjut ke pertandingan selanjutnya. Shuuya dan timnya yang baru 'Inazuma Japan' harus bertanding di pertandingan tingkat dunia, Football Frontier International. Bertemu dengan lawan dan kawan baru, yang lebih kuat dan lebih menantang. Dengan segala masalah di dalamnya, Shuuya tahu dia tetap bisa bermain sepak bola. Karena dia tahu, dalam keadaan apapun dia mempunyai Mamoru yang selalu ada di sampingnya. Mendukung dirinya dengan senyuman matahari miliknya...

kodoku o kesu koto wa dekinai kedo kitto wakeau koto ga dekiru yo

孤独を消すことわ出来ないけどきっと分け合うことが出来るよ。。。

_We can't get rid of our loneliness But I'm sure we can share it with each other...  
_

Shuuya berdiri di lapangan sepak bola tempat mereka berlatih. Berdiri, menutup mata, dan menarik nafas. Menjadi satu dengan lapangan dan sepak bola. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, hanya ada seseorang yang bisa membangunkannya...

"Shuuya!"

Yup, itu dia. Di dekat gawang, Mamoru memegang bola dan melambaikan tangannya. Shuuya tersenyum sambil bersiap-siap menerima bola. Mamoru melempar bola itu ke arah Shuuya. Dan Shuuya men-drible bola menuju Mamoru, bersiap bertanding dengan sang kapten. Mamoru tersenyum, senyuman yang sangat dijaga oleh Shuuya. Dijaga agar Shuuya dapat berpegangan pada senyuman itu...

Shuuya tahu dia egois. Tapi dia juga tahu, dia tidak ingin menyerahkan Mamoru pada siapapun. Tidak ingin menyerahkan senyuman itu pada siapapun. Tidak pada Ichirouta yang overprotektif terhadap sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Tidak juga pada Hiroto yang sangat menyayangi sang kapten. 'Tidak akan menyerahkannya pada siapapun' , satu-satunya hal egois yang Shuuya simpan dalam hatinya...

mou akirametari shinai

もうあきらめたりしない

_I won't give up_

**The End...**

Hahahahaha...Huwwwaaaa! Saya pengen ketawa tapi juga pengen nagis ngetik ini... Maaf kalo ShuuMamo nya kurang, tolong jangan lempar saya dengan benda tajam apapun! *lebay*

Ehem, baiklah kembali ke lepi. Jujur, karena ShuuMamo bukan Pairing Fave saya, saya jadi agak ragu bikinnya. Dan saya nggak bisa bikin mereka fluffy-fluffy bak gulali(?) kayak HiroMamo di 'Like A Bird' karena saya tedaaak bisa membayangkan mereka seperti itu! Maka jadilah ini fanfic seperti one-side ShuuMamo... Ato emang one-side? Sudahlah... Kemungkinan besar pairing yang bisa saya bikin fluffy itu cuman HiroMamo (secara mereka fave saya!), TsunaTachi (terlalu sweet mereka berdua...), dan SomeFubu ato AtsuShirou...

Maaf ya, Dika-chan... Apa ini udah bagus? Bikinin HiroMamo na.. *narik-narik baju Dika-chan* Sekalian, Review please? *puppy eyes no jutsu*


End file.
